1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an asbestos glove bag and more particularly pertains to aiding a user in the containing and the removal of asbestos with an asbestos glove bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glove bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, glove bags heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing hazardous materials are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,242 to Lowe,Jr. discloses a negative air bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,934 to Patel discloses an apparatus for removing hazardous particulate and fibrous materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,197 to McGuire et al. discloses a glove bag and method of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,743 to Hittler discloses a safety glove bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,129 to Jacobson discloses a hazardous waste glove removal system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an asbestos glove bag for aiding a user in the containing and the removal of asbestos.
In this respect, the asbestos glove bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding a user in the containing and the removal of asbestos.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved asbestos glove bag which can be used for aiding a user in the containing and the removal of asbestos. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.